A processor on a computing device executes object code that is generated from compiling code (i.e., instructions) written in a high-level programming language. To generate the object code, a compiler first translates the code written in the high-level programming language into intermediate code (i.e., code in an intermediate language). Another compiler on the same or some other system, or may be the same compiler, translates the code in the intermediate language into machine code that is then executed by the processor or some other processor in the system.